


7pm

by Kauschi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt: Blind Date, Swan Queen AU week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauschi/pseuds/Kauschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after S03 E09. Only difference is that Pan never switched bodies with Henry. Also not beta’d, so all mistakes are mine…and I suck at grammar! You are warned!<br/>Also, my first fic for this fandom!</p>
    </blockquote>





	7pm

**Author's Note:**

> Set after S03 E09. Only difference is that Pan never switched bodies with Henry. Also not beta’d, so all mistakes are mine…and I suck at grammar! You are warned!  
> Also, my first fic for this fandom!

 

It has been exactly 6 months since they returned from Neverland and Henry was happier than he has ever been in his whole life. Not only did he find his real Mom, the curse that lay over Storybrooke was broken and they defeated the Home Office aka Peter Pan, but the people of Storybrooke also decided to give Regina a second chance after Snow White, Charming and Emma all vouched for how much Regina had been willing to do and helped to saved them all. Emma and Regina had come to an agreement about his living arrangements and once a week they had a “family” dinner together.

Everything was good, but Henry hadn’t been able to shake off the feeling that something was still off until one night at family dinner he caught Emma staring at Regina. He was only 12 but being around Fairytale characters who believed in true love more than anything, he was pretty sure he knew that what he saw in Emma’s eyes was love. To be sure though and not make things worse again, he decided to confide in Ruby and together they spent the next few days watching the two women and recalling everything that had happened since Emma came to Storybrooke and they had met. By the end of the week they were both convinced that Regina and Emma were indeed in love with each other and came up with a plan to do something about it.

***

Emma was tugging at her shirt again. She was definitely nervous. And a bit annoyed that she had let Ruby talk her into this. A blind date. What the hell was she thinking? She had no desire to date anyone at the moment. The constant attempts from her parents to set her up with Neal and the not very subtle way Hook was trying to hit on her were already spreading her patience thin, so when Ruby told her that she had found the perfect person for her, she just laughed and told Ruby where she could shove the idea of playing matchmaker too. But Ruby wouldn’t stop bugging her and after she had her swear on Granny’s life that the  _person_  she was talking about was neither Hook nor Neal, she reluctantly agreed to this blind date idea. She tugged at her shirt again. This was such a bad idea. For the first time in her life she felt content. Happy even. She really didn’t need to complicate her life right now. She had found her parents and the son she had given up 12 years ago, she loved her job as Sheriff, she and Regina had come to an agreement about Henry’s living situation and her favorite day of the week was the family night she and Regina now had once a week with Henry.

Regina. Emma smiled. She was still amazed at how much the woman had changed over the past year or so. The things love can do. Loving Henry had changed Regina. For the first time in centuries she had let her guard down and allowed herself to feel. To be vulnerable. Emma smiled again. Regina had fascinated Emma from the first time she laid eyes on her and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t enjoyed their heated squabbles, but now that she got to know a different side to her, she was even more fascinated. Family night was her favorite day of the week. She loved spending time with Henry and Regina, away from everyone else, but what she liked even more about those nights, and she felt a bit bad about it, was when Henry left the dinner table to play video games or read and she and Regina would retreat to the study and just sit and talk. The time when it was just the two of them was always too short for Emma’s taste, but she didn’t really know how to tell Regina that she would like to stay past Henry’s bedtime. Leaving the Mansion on those nights always left her feeling sad. Emma never really thought about why she felt that way, though; she wasn’t much of a thinker, she was more of a doer. So Emma found out about Regina’s breakfast and lunch habits and would coincidentally be at Granny’s at the same time each day. A few times she even managed to catch her having dinner on nights when Henry was staying at his grandparents. Emma sighed. Like tonight, actually. Henry had begged Regina to spend the night with Snow and Charming. Stupid Ruby. She could be having dinner with Regina tonight, but instead she’s sitting in a fancy restaurant, in clothes she doesn’t really feel comfortable in, waiting for a someone she had no interest in meeting anyways. Emma tugged at her shirt again and checked her watch. 5 minutes to 7.

***

Regina sat in her car outside the restaurant checking herself in the rearview mirror for like the 100th time. 5 more minutes. Regina sighed. She had no idea why she had let Henry talk her into going on a blind date. A date. And a blind one at that. Henry wouldn’t tell her whom she was going to meet; only that he was sure that it was the right person for her. The right person. She let out a disdainful sigh. She was pretty sure that there was no right person, let alone even just a person for her. Sure, ever since their return from Neverland, people had been nicer to her, but she doubted that anyone would be forgiving enough to actually want to date her. Regina didn’t really want to anyways. For the first time in centuries she was happy. Like really happy. But Henry had looked at her with those puppy eyes and a pout that he definitely got from Emma, so she couldn’t find it in her to say no to him.

Emma. Regina smiled. She was still amazed how much her relationship with the Savior had changed over time. They went from mortal enemies to parents sharing custody of their son. For the longest time after Emma came to Storybrooke, all Regina wanted was for her to leave and never come back, but Henry made it clear that he would not ever let Emma leave him again, so she begrudgingly had to accept Emma’s presence in her life. Regina smiled again. She really couldn’t pinpoint the moment when things had changed, but now she found that she was oddly drawn to the woman she once hated so much. Family night was her favorite day of the week. She loved spending time with Henry and Emma, away from everyone else, but what she liked even more about those nights, and she felt a bit bad about it, was when Henry left the dinner table to play video games or read and she and Emma would retreat to the study and just sit and talk. The time when it was just the two of them was always too short for Regina’s taste, but she didn’t really know how to tell Emma that she would like her to stay past Henry’s bedtime. Watching Emma leave the Mansion on those nights always left her feeling sad. Not for long though. Soon after they started those family nights Emma started running into her at breakfast or lunch. A few times she even managed to run into her having dinner on nights when Henry was staying at his grandparents. Regina sighed. Like tonight, actually. Henry had begged her to spend the night with Snow and Charming. Stupid blind date. She could be having dinner with Emma tonight, but instead she’s about to go have dinner in a fancy restaurant, in clothes she doesn’t really feel comfortable in, waiting for a someone she had no interest in meeting. Regina checked herself in the mirror again and looked at her watch. 2 minutes to 7.

***

Henry let out a relieved sigh. Regina had finally left her car and entered the restaurant. For a moment he had been worried that Regina would leave. He tugged at Ruby’s sleeve to get her attention. Time to move. They slowly made their way around the corner towards the big front window of the restaurant. From here they had a good view.

Emma had her head buried in the menu, but the sound of the bell when the front door opened made her look up. The array of emotions crossing her face when she spotted Regina was priceless. First there was surprise, then happiness, then confusion, then something that looked like shock and finally comprehension. They couldn’t see Regina’s face from where they were, but from to the way her body tensed and relaxed and tensed again she was probably going through the same emotions. This was it. This was the moment of truth. Henry and Ruby stood, their noses almost touching the window, holding their breaths. For the longest time absolutely nothing happened. Emma sat at the table with her mouth hanging open. Regina still stood by the door like she was frozen in place. Then almost in slow motion a huge smile spread across Emma’s face and she stood up, while Regina was slowly making her way towards the other woman. When they finally stood in front of each other Regina must have said something because Emma’s face suddenly turned a few shades of red and her smile grew impossibly wider. Henry turned to Ruby, but she only shrugged.

***

Henry was unhappy. A month had passed since he and Ruby had sent his Moms on a blind date and things were going great. Family week was now not only once a week but almost every day and Emma stayed past his bedtime a lot lately. Yet Henry was unhappy. He tried everything, but no amount of begging and whining had helped so far. Neither of the two women was willing to tell him what Regina had said to Emma at the restaurant when they realized that they were each other’s blind date. Tonight marked the one month anniversary of that fateful night and they decided to have dinner at the place where it all started. Henry had thrown a tantrum on the whole drive over, but neither of the women paid any attention to him. Once they arrived at the restaurant Emma told Henry to go inside while she and Regina parked the car. He threw one last pout in the general direction of his Moms and then made sure he slammed the door closed with all he had.

Once seated, the waiter handed him an envelope instead of the menu. Henry was confused. The envelope had his name on the front and he looked around wondering who had known that he would be here tonight. When he spotted his Moms they were both grinning at him. And then he knew. He ripped open the envelope. Inside was a single piece of paper with just one sentence written on it.

“I didn’t know this till just now, but I was hoping it would be you.”

 

Fin


End file.
